War Is Over
by KarmaAliceFowl009
Summary: It's Christmas time and Soul is going to confess his love to Maka. What will his present to her be? Wrote with my tumblr pal thecloneunderthemask! Rated M for lemons! This is our late Christmas gift to you!


**Disclaimer**: Neither of us own Soul Eater T.T just the plot! Merry Christmas Loves!

"Soul! It's snowing!" Maka yelled from the balcony. It was Christmas Eve and she was straining her mind to try to come up with a present for her partner.

"Someone hasn't watched the weather lately." It rarely snowed in Nevada, the exception was today. Soul knowingly smiled from the kitchen, he couldn't wait for Christmas. He wasn't a getting-gifts type of person, Soul would rather give them. The best part of this holiday to him was seeing his partner's expression when she opened the gifts.

"Oh hush Soul," she chided, walking back inside to the warmth to start dinner. "So," she started, looking down at the skillet. "What would you like for Christmas Soul?"

"Personally, nothing important." He already had a great phone and an iPad, what else was there he wanted? All he wanted for Christmas was her, it his little secret from everyone. Soul's been dying to grab her one day, but he hasn't made a move.

"Come on Soul! There has to be something you want!" she whined. A slight blush covered her cheeks as she thought about how she was going to try to make him hers for Christmas. She's always liked him, but was never too sure on how to make her move. This seemed to be the perfect time to do so.

"Well," His expression converted into a vile half-smirk as he knew what he wanted from her. 'I'm not making my move right now…' Soul thought. Was his voice too seductive? Did she catch on with what he meant?

"Well what?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest to glare at him. She caught the tone of his voice and became curious. Why did he sound so seductive?

"How about a gift directly from you instead of going to the store and buying one, that sounds nice?" A gift like that appeared great, more superior to anything she could purchase him. "If you catch my drift…"

"Hmmm... I think I can do that!" she smiled, running to her room to start working on his gift. She wanted this to be the best Christmas ever!

"What the hell is she doing…?" Soul watched her run off into her room without a sound. "OK then." Did she understand what he meant? Maybe she thought like something handmade, like a quilt. He chuckled at the thought; she was probably too innocent to catch on.

She looked through her closet, trying to find something that was more mature. She caught his innuendo, and wanted to look very pretty for him. She frowned when she couldn't find anything. "Guess, I'll have to make do with what I have," she muttered dejectedly.

In the back of her mind, Maka knew she had no choice but to improvise.  
Soul took a small breath; he didn't know when she would return. A footstep surprised him as his head shot up. "Well," Her vest was disposed, her thin shirt under it remaining. Half of the buttons on the blouse were undone, leaving Soul surprised.

"I didn't have anything else," she muttered. She hoped that she was sexy enough to entice him. Her skirt was hiked up a bit higher than usual, showing off her lean legs.

"Still, I like what I see," If they got that far, he wouldn't be brutal. Besides, it's the girl he's been waiting for. It'd be soft and passionate like he always wanted it to be.

She blushed, not believing his words. "T-thank you," she whispered, walking over to wrap her arms around him.

Both of them have never noticed the height difference between each other. It was about five inches, but she still got her arms around him, a smile plastered on his face.

Her cheeks were burning from being so close. How bold she was being! But she didn't want to be the one who had to make the first move.

Soul saw her waiting for him to act. Her panting was putting a smirk on him. Did she really get out of breath just by holding her own arms around his neck? A small chuckle released from him as he pulled her closer as well. He laid a smooth kiss on her lips as he snaked his arm up her loose shirt.

She moaned, pulling herself closer to him. She was glad he finally got the hint. She blushed and shivered from his hand lightly caressing her skin.

They both heard the snap of her bra strap coming apart. Soul kept lightly kissing her despite her small yelp.  
"Shh…" He said between a kiss to calm her down. "I won't do anything to hurt you." His breath shaky and hands running all over her chest made Maka nuts.

Her fingers twined in his hair, bringing him closer in kisses. She hoped that giving him herself would be a good enough Christmas gift.

A light moan slipped from Soul as he pulled her closer as well. The grasp she had on his hair got harder as breathing became harder. They had both never felt this way before, so open to each other instead of hiding their feelings for each other.

"Soul," she moaned in a breathy voice. "I love you." Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest at the confession.

"There was no reason you needed to hide that," He moved down to her neck, hearing her shaky voice whisper into his ear. "I love you, too. I promise,"  
"I just never knew how to tell you," Soul receiving her murmurs, felt the same way. All of this was happening too quickly. He felt like she wouldn't trust him.

She pulled him in for a passionate kiss, testing how far he would go. She didn't want to go all the way yet, but she wanted to go as far as possible.

Soul felt one of her legs wrapping around his, rubbing themselves together. He felt an unfamiliar warmth between her thighs, but he didn't want to get down there yet. He was still taking her shirt off.

She shivered at the feeling of her shirt being pulled off of her. Her hands pushed themselves slowly up his shirt, him shivering from the coldness of her hands touching his bare skin.

Before he did anything else, Soul decided he needed to take her bra off. The hook was already undone, so he pulled it off her arms. Maka blushed deeply, covering her chest from his view.

"I'm scared," she whispered. She knew she loved Soul, but she was afraid. Both of him not being accepting of her small size and of things getting this intimate.

"Honestly, I never cared about the size of your chest. I just enjoyed pulling your leg." Maka let go of the tight clench she had on her breasts, loosing up enough for Soul to remove her hands.

She blushed deeply, trying to fight away all of her insecurities.

"Beautiful," he murmured, pulling her in for a kiss.

His gentle kisses down her neck made her moan. "Is it a problem I'm going soft? I just don't want to hurt you…"

"N-no it's not. I really like it," she purred.

"You want to, take this somewhere private?" He spurred out between kisses.

"Y-yes!" she gasped out in between kisses.

Her hands far up his shirt, Soul got the hint and removed the fabric. "S-Soul, please," He was lightly licking her neck, massaging her breast right below.

She was moaning as he lifted her up to carry her to his bedroom, her hands roaming over his exposed chest to feel every curve of him.

Soul didn't want her to lose the vibe while walking, he'd just make up for it when she was put on his bed. Plus, that's what he did. Maka was laying on the bed with her love leaning over her, kissing and lightly nibbling on her neck here and there. His hands trailed southwards. Maka was off guard and didn't notice how close he was getting.

Her moans grew more frantic as his kisses became more intense. She lightly squeaked when she felt his hand brush across her damp panties.

"Oh, now I see," Soul murmured into her ear lightly. "You've been waiting," A small half smirk formed on his lips, his hands going through her hair.

She blushed, looking down. "I may have been..." she trailed off.

"You could've told me you know," Soul smiled at her, moving his hands all around Maka's body. Her ecstatic moaning was already driving him nuts but he couldn't care less. He would get to her, the last thing he wanted to do was rush.

Her hands ran though his hair, fingers twining roughly to pull his face close to hers in a heated kiss.

He took the risk of pulling down her skirt, ripping a button off of the material in the process. "I want you to remember this Christmas Eve." She was so happy and frantic, moving the zipper on his pants lower.

She slowly pushed his pants off of him as he nipped lightly at her neck, causing her to moan.

Soul moved his hand back to her wet spot, feeling the drenched material rub against his skin. He laid slightly to her left, stripping off the last bit of her clothing without her approval. "S-Soul, please."

"Whatever you want," he murmured, fingers slipping carefully into her folds.

His fingers lightly pumped in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. "C'mon sweetie." Soul kissed her deeply, feeling her insides along with her lips. "Oh, I love teasing you."

Moans kept pouring out of her mouth as her hands caressed his bare chest. She wanted, no needed, him to be closer.

Soul has been aware of the need for her growing in his chest but begged to tease her till she came. He wanted a sensitive girl, he wanted to take it as slow as possible. Maka moaned and brought her hand up to her chest, playing with herself to satisfy her from the slowness that her partner gave. She needed more, and needed it now.

"Nu uh," he whispered, kissing up to her chest, nibbling it lightly while moving her hands away. "That's my job."

She relaxed and let Soul do what he wanted, moving all around her chest and fingering her insides. "Sh," The lower he got made her wonder more, what was he going to do?

"Wha-what are you doing Soul?" she whispered, waiting to see what he would do.

He smiled devilishly and lowered himself down. Soul wanted to see her reactions to what he was about to do. Putting his mouth to her clit, he sucked and licked lightly on her. Maka instantly released a loud moan of pleasure. Soul stopped for a second and looked up. "Is this good enough?"

"More please," she moaned had falling back onto the pillow, body writhing from his touches.

He slowly started sucking harder, her moans getting louder, his need getting heavier. Soul couldn't take it much longer. Pulling down on his own boxers, he released his erection and held it to her entrance. Maka opened an eye when the feelings went away to see what was happening.

She gulped when she saw him pressed up against her. She knew she loved him, yet she was nervous.

Soul looked her dead in the eye waiting for approval. "I'm not going until you're ready." Maka stared at him for a moment, his eyes were patient, kind, and forgiving. She simply nodded her head as he pushed inside her.

She felt a sharp pain but his kisses helped her ignore it. Besides, she had felt worse. The feeling of him filling her caused her to moan lightly.

"It's okay," Soul pecked her cheek twice, letting her calm down a bit as he went completely in her. Her breathing got heavier and he sat there waiting for her response.

"Move please," she moaned, lightly bucking her hips up against his. Her hands dug into his shoulders as he rolled his hips forward, burying himself deep within her.

Soul thrusted deeply into her, running kisses down her neck, making sure she was happy. He moaned as he moved in, letting Maka get used to the feeling. With her fingernails digging into his back with each thrust, she broke though skin from the pleasure she experienced.

She was panting. She was so hot, and every thrust of his hips against hers just made her hotter. Her legs lifted to wrap around his waist, letting him go deeper in her as one hand tangled in his hair, gripping it roughly.

Soul smirked at her, rubbing his hands over her chest, thrusting deep into her. Her tight walls were slowly getting tighter around him, making his breaths shaky. They knew from the start they wouldn't be lasting that long, both of them being inexperienced. They both moaned loudly, wavelengths connected so tight it was almost painful, he needed her to cum first.

"F-faster," she moaned out, peppering kisses all over his face before connecting her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

"Yeah," Soul moaned, increasing his speed and grabbing her face for another kiss.

"Soul," she moaned against his lips. He was hitting the spot in her that was bringing her close to her release. She didn't know how much longer she was going to last. "So close," she whispered, pulling roughly on his hair.

There was only a few more thrusts until her release. Maka threw her head back onto the pillow and moaned. She still felt the waves of it moving through her body as Soul started moaning loudly, too.

Her hands ran down his back, scratching it more. "Come for me," she whispered, moaning more as she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Yeah, I will," he moaned to Maka, feeling her soft hair in his hand. Maka lifted her hips up in his rhythm, hearing his heavy moans. His seed ran through her as he moaned, kissing his love on the cheek.

She groaned, pulling him close in a hug. "I love you Soul," she panted, kissing him all over his face.

"I love you too," he whispered, kissing her. Both of them out of breath, they hugged each other tight. Soul continued holding her and kissing her neck. He was truly happy with the girl he's loved for years, and for years to come.


End file.
